embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Oakheart
Helguard Regimental Champion Jacob Oakheart Age: 242, rejuved to 25 M: 16+9(12)=25(28)- While not trained in anything much beyond small unit tactics Jacob has is incredible for those, and is a very good commander for anything up to a company. I: 20+21=41- Jacob has inherited his mothers talents for stealth, and has proven to be a alright spy master as well according to Jane. Thanks to his years in the caverns hunting and being hunted by some of the most deadly beings n Avernus he has developed his skills in stealth to a incredibly level. A: 13+6=19- Jacob is a skilled administrator who is able to easily handle the organisational needs for his squad without taking any time away from his other activities. L: 18+11=29- Jacob is highly intelligent and incredibly well educated, though he often downplays this unless necessary. His understanding of the Avernite wildlife and what it is capable of is near unmatched however. P: 17+34=51- Jacob has an incredibly will, able to keep him moving and sane when pushed far past his mental and physical limits by decades in the caverns. D: 17+7=24- Jacob is a charismatic man who is able to interact with people from all walks of life with equal ease. This is demonstrated by the number of close friends that he has developed over his short life, especially the Nynye Queen Lulana, who is both his closest and his strangest friend. C: 21+40=61 Jacob was always his mothers son when it comes to combat, being considered among Avernus' best blades despite his youth. This talent was fully developed by his time in the caverns, where he spent decades fighting for his life against the most horrific beings on Avernus. (99/7+6.5=18.5) Distillation of Humanity (+3M, +2I, +3A, +2L, +3P, +2C, triple melee damage, triple health, can resist all types of Warp powers, +100 to resisting Warp Powers, +200 to resisting mental effects, can channel Warp power into attacks)- Jacob Oakheart has had his mind and body augmented greatly by an Alkahestral masterpiece in order to prevent the power of his overcharged soul from overpowering his body. This has made him superhuman in both mind and body, able to match if not exceed an Astartes in speed and strength while having a flawless memory and being able to think with lightning speed. This process feeds the power of his soul though his body, making him all but immune to many forms of psychic attack and allowing his blows to piece defences that no purely natural attack would scratch. Well unless it was his mother doing the attacking anyway, but you re not sure whether a blow by Jane Oakheart can be called a ‘natural attack’. Paragon Combat Trait: To the Bitter End (ignores terrain modifiers short of extreme, ignores all penalties of any type, multiplies damage by reciprocal of health percentage up to times 10, on final death gains one final attack with damage multiplier upgraded to times 100, doubles hitpints)- Jacob Oakheart quite simply refuses to die and has proven to be able to fight in even the most disastrous of situations without issue. In fact as he gets injured his blows only get more dangerous, and you suspect that few would be able to survive killing him. Paragon Piety: Unbreakable Will '(Immune to all mental effects below Apex Power, +1,000 to rolls to resist mental effects)- ''Jacob Oakhearts will is almost entirely unbreakable, and only the most powerful forces in the galaxy have even the smallest chance of bending it. '''Artefact: Gravity's Bite (*3 damage, Pen 35, +2 Combat, -10 combat bonus for each Combat point below 40, +10 combat bonus for each combat point above 40)-''Gravity's Bite is a Grav-Shear Sword forged by First Artisan Granalf of Svartalfheim out of the Truesteel that Jacob Oakheart gained by tearing out the tooth of a dragon in the Deep Caverns. This blade cuts gravity itself as it moves, allowing for a true master of the blade to pull off impossible feats with it in hand.'' Artefact: Quetzl’s Ramparts (+200 to resist Warp effects, +4 Armour, triple HP)- This legendary shield has been used by countless heroes of the Saurus over the years, though the name of its first wielder has been lost to time. The protection that it provides to its wielders has few equals. Genius of the Blade (+5C, +50 to melee rolls, more likely to gain swordsmanship traits)- Jacob Oakheart has a natural talent for the blade that no amount of training or experience can mimic, a talent that allowed him to kill an Ammut Crocodile with a dagger at the age of five. Heir of Oakheart (+1M, +4I, +2P, +4C, far less likely to die)- Jacob Oakheart was raised by Arbitrator Jane Oakheart, the greatest swordsman on Avernus and the Founder of the Oakheart School of Swordsmanship. As such he was subjected to a level of training that would have broken a lesser man for a major portion of his life. Veteran Psyker Hunter (+1M, +3I, +2L, +3P, +4C, +10 to all rolls against psykers)- Jacob Oakheart is a Veteran Psyker Hunter, trained to hunt down and kill all but the most powerful of the rogue Psykers of Avernus. Radiant Will- (+10P, +1 to all stats, +5 to all rolls, +200 to all rolls against mental effects, +100 to all rolls against psychic powers, chance of ignoring fatal wounds for period, far less likely to die, age 20% faster)- Jacob Oakheart has always had a level of willpower rarely seen outside of the greatest of psykers, which has allowed him to move though even the most grievous of wounds and continue on to victory as well as proving near impossible to control. His time in the caverns and meeting with the Radiance tested this will and his soul to it limits, and allowed it to flare to impossible levels. Grandmaster of the Oakheart'' Style'''- (+3I, +3P, +8C, +80 to all melee rolls)- Jacob Oakheart is the second Grandmaster of the Oakheart Style, possibly the most deadly martial art in the Imperial Trust. Martial Art designed for humans anyway. This makes him one of the most skilled warriors in the Imperial Trust, with only his mother and possibly Surt being his better. '''''An Interesting Education (+4L, +4C, +2 to all other stats)- Jacob Oakheart has had an interesting education, ranging from the normal for a member of the Avernite upper class to the strange, excessive and often crazy teachings of his mother and her colleagues. This has given him a wide range of skills and knowledge, including some that it is impossible for him to use. Push Past your Limits (+1P, +2C, more liekly to gain traits)- Jacob Oakheart believes that you should always strive to push beyond your current limits in order to improve, and he trains in a manner that demonstrates this. Avernite Centenarian (+5C, +1P,-1D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived a century of life on Avernus Jacob Zhukov have proven himself to be an expert warrior and the bearer of a strong will. Team Leader (+3M when commanding platoon size units or smaller, +15 unit morale when commanding platoon sized units or smaller)- In his time in the Psyker Hunters Jacob Oakheart has become highly skilled at leading small groups in the face of seemingly impossible odd, though his leadership style does not scale up well. Hunter of the Underdark (+6I, +6P, +2D, +2L, +2C, less likely to die, +80 to all stealth rolls, double damage to monsters creatures and psykers, diplomacy bonus when dealing with Avernite natives)- Jacob Oakheart has spent years in the deepest regions of the cavern of Avernus, some of it being trained by one of Avernus' most deadly hunters. This has honed his skills and will to a fine edge, and has developed a gift for making friends in the most unlikely of places. Daemon Slayer (+1C, +1P, +25 to rolls against daemons, cause terror in daemons)- Jacob has slain or banished powerful Greater Daemons of several Gods, feats that have earned him the terror of the daemons he encounters. Inspiring (+1M, +2D, +15 morale for all forces in his presence)- Jacob Oakheart is an inspiring figure for his allies, rallying them to fight by his side with his charisma and sheer skill in combat. Survivor of the Gilded Skies (+2P, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Third Daemonic Incursion Jacob Oakheart has had his faith and combat skills tested. Jacob Oakheart is the adopted son of Arbitrator Jane Oakheart and is in effect your only nephew. He first came to his mothers attention at the age of five when he killed an Ammut Crocodile with a dagger, a feat that would be considered impressive for a fully trained adult. After being adopted he proved to be exactly the right type of son for Jane, able to not only keep up with the near torture she considers training but to enjoy it. Jacob had an interesting childhood, as his mother alternated between having him attend some of the best schools on Avernus and either teaching him herself or having some of her friends and colleagues instruct him. This has somehow resulted in both a well adjusted young man and one with an wide range of skills and knowledge. You are still not sure why Ridcully had him learn the theoretical basics of each of the psychic disciplines however, he has no psychic talent to speak of. After graduating Jacob attended the Psyker Hunter Academy, where he set records in a range of topics and graduated at the top of his class. He then joined the Psyker Hunters at the age of twenty-two, one of the youngest on records. Jacob quickly distinguished himself and became both the youngest Veteran Psyker Hunter on record and the youngest Psyker Hunter Sergeant on record. However he first rose above the pack at the age of thirty three when he singlehandedly killed Rob Vörös, a Beta-level Diviner/Telepath that his squad stumbled across. While this victory was mostly a result of luck it still demonstrated the sheer level of skill in combat that he has, and earned him a promotion to the rank of Elite Pysker Hunter, at under half the normal age. However the most important events of Jacobs life happened when a Rogue Psyker teleported him into the Caverns when he was in his sixties. He was found after a patrol sent to investigate a unknown and badly injured winged insect near Dis found that it was carrying an unconscious human, which hit dropped in front of them before leaving. Upon further investigation the human was Jacob Oakheart, who while badly injured was still alive and clutching a broken blade made out of some unknown metal. It took over a month of high quality care for Jacob to recover, a result of him pushing himself well beyond his limits for an extended period. Once he awoke he told those waiting for him, pretty much the Avernite High command what had occurred in the years sine he was thrown into the caverns. This took some qualifying as while it has only been eight months since Jacob was thrown into the caverns from your point of view from his it has been a bit under two decades. Jacob tells you that after a few months in the caverns he met Lulana, the last survivor of a Nynye Hive who was thrown threw space-time by her queen in order to escape their attackers. They quickly formed an alliance to work together to get out of the Caverns, which eventually developed into a rather close friendship. Between Jacob's incredible combat skills and Lulana's impressive psychic powers they were able to explore much of the region surrounding he in the caverns and eventually stumbled upon a village formed out of those sentience who found their way to it, both from the outside and those native to the caverns themselves. From this base the two of them spent years searching for an exist from the caverns, both by attempting to ma out as much as their could of the surrounding regions and by questioning those who may know the way. Often violently. Eventually they found a route leading though some of the most dangerous regions of the caverns that they had discovered to the domain of a being called The Radiance, one of the Great Ones of Avernus and a being able to teleport them to the upper regions of the cavers, from which hey could escape by themselves. Then Lulana left him with the first group of humans that she could find before moving on to refound her Hive, though she did promise to make contact with Jacob has soon as they had both recovered. In his time in the Caverns Jacob pushed himself beyond his limits, becoming a warrior near a match for his mother and gaining a will second only to Saint Lin within the Imperial Trust. This will was the only thing which allowed him to survive meeting the Radiance, and what said meeting did to his soul. In person Jacob is a friendly well adjusted young man, though he raises several alarm bells for the average Avernite. This is mostly because he is to calm and confident, and lacks the nervous twitch that almost every Avernite that reaches adulthood develops. This has actually led to him being considered a offworlder by many, at least until they see his unconsciously killing spiders. Instead many consider him an elder, as usually only the oldest and most skilled Avernites develop the natural combat readiness that he displays. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Avernite Characters Category:Departmento Munitorum